The Heretic Anthem
by My Conviction
Summary: Based on the Slipknot song, vampire fic. Yaoi :) Much fun.
1. Prologue

Warnings: Violence, AU, oddness  
  
Notes: My turn to take a stab as a vampire fic!! == I dunno... I guess I was just too high on Smashing Pumpkins and Slipknot one day and this is what it spawned C&C, please! :D  
  
The Heretics Anthem  
  
By: Emmy  
  
Prologue  
  
---------  
  
_ I'm a pop star threat and I'm not dead yet   
Got a super dred bet with an angel drug head   
Like a dead beat winner,  
I wanna to be a sinner   
An idolized bang for the industry killer _  
  
If I didn't know any better I would have thought that her dress was painted on. The white cotton clung to her body like a second skin, but that might have been due to the fact that she was sopping wet. I had followed her, like some kind of stalker, into a church. It was an old church, practically abandon.  
  
The stained glass, that I imagined was a beautiful masterpiece to all God's children at one point in time, was in shambles. Reds, blue and yellows shattered everywhere along the tile floor, from the storm or maybe vandalism. But there was no need for them to destroy the windows, the walls and the pews were covered and anti-Christ graffiti.  
  
I crept slowly are, watching as she nearly tumbled through the broken glass. I had ran into the girl bawling on the streets, shouting to anyone that would listen.  
  
"They're coming to get me!! Help me!" She would bellow, as she aimlessly trudged through the streets, an insane expression on her face. I hadn't much of a choice. Against my better judgment I followed her into the church, her cries being ignored by everyone in the streets. I felt bad for her, really I did.  
  
Her hair was dark raven, plastered to her cheeks as she cried. There was a slight residue of pink lip stick along her cheek, and black stokes down her cheeks from mascara or eyeliner. Underneath that wet, transparent dress were a pair of full breasts, wrapped in a baby-blue bra. Her panties matched, slightly lacy but significantly cotton. Her feet were bound by a pair of tan sandals, a little too strapy for the late summer weather.  
  
Her eyes blazed, but looked so dead. They flickered for moments... and then just burned out.  
  
It really troubled me... just what she was going to do.  
  
She drew in a quick breath as she reached the alter and wailed out into the night, a truly terrible scream. It hurt my head, and my blood nearly ran cold. She cleared the wine and bread from a service off the alter with a bloodied arm, shouting in pain and agony as she watched the glass cup shatter, cutting into her pale arm.   
  
She ripped the tapestry from the wall, crying out louder and louder.  
  
She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. When she looked back up, rather quickly, I winced as she tried to blink the tears and blood from her eyes.  
  
I was just about to run over, and run to her, but my actions were cut short as I heard another set of footsteps approaching. They were approaching rapidly, and a man cloaked in what looked to be a monk's outfit knelt beside her.  
  
I didn't know what to do... a monk was there with her, and you really couldn't be any safer. Monks couldn't kill or have sex. All of her problems should have been solved then. He probably would have accompanied her to the hospital and get her help. I nodded, telling myself that that's what was going to happen for sure, and turned my back on the scene.  
  
I kicked a pebble along the sidewalk with a sigh, and then froze once more.  
  
A scream.   
  
A choked scream.  
  
A drowning scream.  
  
I spun around, thinking to myself in a blur. Her words echoed in my head.  
  
"They're coming to get me!! Help me!"   
  
People were coming to get her? To do what? Would she really be safe in there? If she was screaming then...  
  
Then it occurred to me.  
  
The church was abandon, it had been forever, and I knew that when I got there... there couldn't have been any monks in that church...  
  
---------  
  
End of prologue 


	2. Chapter One

Notes: Part one is longer! Duh, it's an actual part!   
  
Warnings: Violence, Sano/Saitou, death, angst, AU  
  
The Heretics Anthem  
  
By: Emmy  
  
Part One  
  
----  
_  
A hideous man that you don't understand   
Throw a suicide party and I'm guaranteed to fucking snap   
It's evilsonic,  
it's pornoholic   
Breakdown, obscenities it's all I wanna be _  
  
-------  
  
I cursed to myself and ran back into the church. I gasped as I saw the broken body of that same woman on the floor, bleeding her life out. The man over her had discarded his robe... it was laying over the alter and he was now at her side, hovering. I didn't know what to do...   
  
Could I just stand here?  
  
She was dead... and this man was a potential killer...  
  
"Stop thinking and do something, kid." The man stated in a low, husky voice. He didn't turn around... he just talked. I froze in my place. If I ran now...  
  
...he might not be able to catch up...  
  
I was so close to the door right now, and he was still on the floor.  
  
"Don't even think about leaving," He stated languidly, without a trace of... anything... in his voice. It scared me... What was I supposed to do?  
  
"You saw this, you can't just turn away. Walk closer. I could kill you at any moment."  
  
I gulped, what the hell was I supposed to do...? I could ignore his warning and dart for the door... I may just be able to make it...  
  
"If you run it's useless. I will be able to catch up, or shoot you down."  
  
Was he reading my fucking thoughts!? I froze even more so... well... everything did except my feet. They moved in accordance with his request. Slowly... forward...  
  
"Good boy. Now help me with this body."  
  
I froze again, he wanted me to what!?  
  
"Excuse me!?" I demanded, clenching my fist. Most people would have had the brains not to argue with a killer, but not me. Just because he wasn't afraid of killing people didn't mean that he was going to push me around!  
  
"Come over here, I need to get it outside and into a dumpsite."  
  
"No fucking way! You have to be insane if you think I'm just going to go along with that!" I spat, walking up closer just to see who the hell this man thought he was! And for some reason I realized now that I wasn't afraid... I wasn't afraid of him or what he did... it was really weird.  
  
"Sanosuke, stop being a drama queen." He spat and that's when I started second-guessing myself.  
  
He knew my name...  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Not yet, but I know you." The man stated with a smirk and turned around to face me. There was a small river of blood flowing down his cheek... down his neck.   
  
He noticed my gaze and quickly flicked his tongue down, licking up the remaining blood. Shit... that scream... this woman...  
  
My eyes shot to the ground to see that, indeed, she had two puncture wounds in her neck. His eyes were glowing golden. Shit... was this guy a...?  
  
"Vampire."  
  
My eyes widened as he spoke to me, that deep tenor making me shake. But it wasn't fear.  
  
He walked closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He was cold... I couldn't feel any warmth.  
  
I looked up to him... he was going to kill me... I knew it...  
  
"Now, Sanosuke, help me with the body."  
  
"How the fuck do you know my name!?" I demanded, trying to stop my shaking.  
  
"Maybe later I'll tell you." He stated as calm as ever.  
  
I gulped.   
  
"Later? You mean you aren't gonna kill me?"  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"But I saw the murder!" I protested, trying to convince myself that I wasn't being stupid. It wasn't as if I was begging for my death... I was just trying to prove that I was right and that he was wrong.   
  
Damn, I was stupid.  
  
"Would you prefer it if I killed you for it?" He asked quaintly, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"No! That's not what I mean... I mean..."  
  
Shit, this wasn't going to work out for me.  
  
"Even if I did let you go and you told the police about it, do you think that they would believe your story about a vampire? They don't know that I even exist, how can they arrest me?"  
  
"Shit... you're right." I hung my head. "But if someone does see me with you they can arrest ME and an accomplice!!"  
  
"That's why we aren't going to get caught." He replied smoothly, kneeling back down to the body.  
  
I shook my head... I couldn't do this... she was dead and I was helping the fucking vampire.  
  
"Sanosuke, hurry up." He stated as he held the legs of the victim.  
  
I gulped once more, "Now you're going to tell me just what the fuck is going on here after this is done!" I shouted at him, unbelieving the fact that I was going to aid in getting ride of this dead body.  
  
He smirked. "Hn, deal."  
  
I walked over and gripped onto the shoulders, hoisting the body upward, wanting to throw up as a trickle of blood rushed from the neck onto my forearm. It was cool blood, not something that I had felt before... or ever wanted to feel again. I continued to walk until we were out of the church and then I swore to myself. My fingerprints were on the fucking body! I couldn't turn back now! Behind the wreck of a church was an alleyway. I followed his lead back there, and, as he had said, deposited the body down into a near-by dumpster.  
  
I tried to brush the drying blood from my clothes with an eternal grimace imprinted into my face.   
  
This was the first time I got to look at him in some light, even if it was the light of the outside streetlights. He was wearing all black, not that I expected anything much different. His pants were black slacks, and under he had a tank top. He had grabbed the cloak, which I saw now to be a trench coat, and pulled that over his arms. His feet were clad in a pair of leather army boots. Everything was so simple, but his looks could kill...  
  
In more way than one...  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to know?"  
  
"First, if you are a vampire... how could you go in that church?" Sure... it wasn't the most important question, but I still wanted to know. And if I started a friendly conversation then I could slip something else in here...  
  
"It wasn't much of a church. All the crosses were broken. She thought she could claim sanctuary in there, but what good is a Church of God when God has forsaken the church?"   
  
Well, that made sense.  
  
"How the hell do you know my name!?" That came out a little more bitter than what I wanted it to be, but oh well. If he wasn't going to kill me to begin with, I doubted he would now.  
  
"I know a lot more about you than your name. I know things that even you yourself have yet to realize." His lips quirked into a sadistic grin.  
  
I shuttered. How the hell could he just say that!?  
  
"What are you talking about!?" I demanded sharply, taking a step forward. He grabbed my arms and captured my lips in a deep kiss, I could still taste the metallic filling of that woman's blood lingering in his mouth and now into mine... My brain completely shut down. What could I do...?  
  
He pulled away a second later, and his lips worked down to my neck as I was rendered immobile. "I've known you... very intimately... every time you've been reborn onto this planet." His tongue flicked across my neck and I then realized just how close I was to death. I pushed him away abruptly, and he didn't bother holding on.   
  
I stood there, slightly hunched over and panting. In his eyes dwelt amusement.  
  
Amusement over my reaction...  
  
Amusement over me in general.  
  
_But I _wasn't very amused in the least...  
  
I watched him as he approached me again, "Sanosuke, you know that you want me, why resist? You never have won before."  
  
Something deep inside me told me that he was right... but I didn't understand why... God, I did want him... but could I just... do this so easily...?  
  
Nothing made sense to me...   
  
My knees gave in, and his arms wrapped around me as I fell. His nose brushed up against my neck and I shivered at the contact.  
  
"I'm not going to loose you again." His words were so coarse. I didn't know what to do... "Just relax." He whispered to me, tongue massaging along my neck. "This will only hurt for a second..."  
  
Wait...  
  
Was he going to...?  
  
No! Stop!!  
  
No matter how much I cried it out in my mind, my throat was paralyzed and nothing came out...  
  
Not a word...  
  
Not a scream...  
  
Only heavy panting...  
  
And my throat formed three foreign words that I've never though of saying in my life. I didn't even want to say them now, even though the words were out of my mouth.  
  
"Do it, Jime..."  
  
------------------------  
  
End of part one 


	3. Chapter Two

Notes: Yay!! It's finally going somewhere! giggles I'm so happy! glomps nearest person  
  
Warnings: Lime, angst, death, Sano/Saitou  
  
The Heretics Anthem  
  
By: Emmy  
  
Part Two  
  
------  
  
_If you're 555,  
then I'm 666  
If you're 555,  
I'm 666  
(What's it like to be a heretic?)  
_  
---------------  
  
Everything was cold, hard and uncomfortable...  
  
The last thing that I remember was that mystery man's teeth piecing my flesh...  
  
_**Heh, that was Hajime Saitou, damn, I really am an idiot if I forgot who that was... my one and only, after centuries and centuries.**_  
  
What....?  
  
_**I never wanted to forget him... time after time I missed the chance for him to make me something like him... I wanted to be with him forever... I finally got it....**_  
  
Who are you...?  
  
**_You, idiot. Or at least the part of you that remembers life after life of finding him... or was he finding us? I'm not so sure anymore, but every time we met, we fucking fell in love... at least I think it's love..._**  
  
So that man...?  
  
_**Us as a whole'll remember soon. When we awake... he'll be right by us. And then we'll be one... now and forever. Night welcomes us into it's open arms forever... we'll never be afraid... we'll never die... we'll be together... forever...**_  
  
-------------------  
  
_**We were so close... to ruling EVERYTHING...  
  
We would have succeeded in ruling EVERYTHING if I hadn't been so fucking apt to die... but Jime always told me that he wasn't going to forsake my humanity. He told me that 70 years was enough for anyone to live. He told me that no one wanted eternity... I went along with it, at least until I reached my later 20's... then I asked him to grant me an eternity... with him. He told me no for three generations, but every single time I was reborn I lived through a painfully harsh death... every time...  
  
It was then that my begging had worked. He told me that he would give me the one thing that I wanted... but the last time that he tried (it was actually around the time we were in Germany during WW2) I was murdered. I don't know what happened this time, but it took a little longer to be reborn.  
  
But I should have known why. I was only born into times of chaos, and this was one of those promised times...  
  
But this time he had found me, and got right down to business.  
  
I had my eternity. **_  
  
-------------------  
  
"Are you awake yet, moron?" A voice through my head asked as my eyelids hesitantly fluttered open. I was laying backwards on a bed... but the first thing that I noticed was the fact that I wasn't breathing... it wasn't mandatory. I felt to my neck... two little bite marks lay there. I grinned.  
  
Finally!  
  
I jumped up to my feet, ecstatic that I didn't hear or feel my own heart beat. "Shit... this is great!" I shouted to the world in the darkness of the night and turned around to face Saitou.  
  
A feral smirk worked its way to my lips. "Hey baby, long time no fuck." I walked up to the man and let my fingers linger around his chin, right before I pulled him into a deep, tantalizing kiss. I sucked hard to his lower lip and chuckled as my tongue entered his mouth, scraping along the side of his fang. Blood filled my mouth, or at least the chilly amount that I had left.  
  
It tasted sweet; something that I needed more of...  
  
Blood, my new food source.  
  
I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He was smiling too, but for some reason I could feel a somber sadness filling him. What the hell did he have to be sad about? We were together now... forever.  
  
I forcefully pushed him back down to the bed with a mischievous smirk on my face, straddling his hips, grinding my erection into his through my jeans and his slacks. "What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you in a long time and this is how you're gonna act? Damn, 'Jime. You're gonna spoil the mood!" I announced, my voice bordering on sexy and teasing.  
  
"I just took your soul and condemned it to that body and hell forever. You're too happy about it." He stated in a dead-pan tone.  
  
"Oh? Is that all? Get over it." I stated flippantly and leaned down to my prey.  
  
His face still remained impassive, but I was going to change that. Now that had all of my memories back, I wanted to make up for all the time I wasn't born or had been too young. I started with some kind of casual conversation, "Hey, Jime? Over the years when I'm not here had there been anyone else?"  
  
I grazed my tongue along my enlarged canine teeth with a smirk. Like a razor...  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I have no clue, that's why I'm asking you." I stated quaintly, pulling his shirt off quickly. He shook his head slightly, as if he was becoming annoyed. But he wasn't annoyed. After all this time, I knew that he missed me and he was just trying to act tough and shit. Too bad.  
  
I leaned down, covering his mouth with mine in a tight kiss as I raked my fingernails across his bare chest. He moaned slightly, I asked into his neck, "Well, Saitou? Have I been your one and only?"  
  
He grunted as I licked gently around his ear, "Of course."  
  
His tone was starting to bother me, "Saitou. Lighten up! Damnit, you're depressin' me and we know how bad that is! My humanity didn't mean a lot to me! I've killed so many, I don't need to live like a human! All I want is you!" I bellowed, hoping that he would get the picture. I looked at him for a moment or two and then finally relaxed as he sat up and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"You're going to hate me for it later."  
  
I shrugged my shoulder, "If I do I can always get ya back."  
  
"You're taking this too lightly..."  
  
"And you need to lighten up a bit!" I snapped and wrapped my arms around him, sucking on his neck some more. I needed to do something, I wouldn't take it if he just laid there! I knew that when it came down to it, Saitou wouldn't be able to resist a quick roll in the hay... he never has, he never will.  
  
My hands began to wander down to his waist line when I fiddled with that belt. He was beginning to take a more active role in things as he stripped me of my button-up light blue shirt. Was I really such a prep in this day and age? Shit... I needed some new clothes...  
  
I pulled that belt off of him and pulled down the zipper slowly, reaching inside to grab his hard member. "Lean back down, Jime... I'm gonna make you remember just what you've been missing..."  
  
-----------  
  
I found myself a little more than amused. After going through all of Jime's drawers I had found some really nice stuff. He told me that (before heading out to "catch" us some dinner) he bought the stuff for me. He'd been keeping it for me for a while, and now I could finally wear it. I was rather occupied with painting my nails black when I heard the phone ring back in the den. I groaned. I was gonna smear the polish all over... fuck.  
  
I carefully picked up the phone with my palms and cradled it between my shoulder and chin, asking rather aggressively, "What is it?"  
  
"Sanosuke? It's been a while."  
  
I stopped... that voice...  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you'd forget an old friend."  
  
Then it hit me. "Kenshin!? What the hell are you doing still alive!?"  
  
"That's no way to talk to the man that saved your life so many times."  
  
"Saved my life! You've killed me in a 'accident' more times than I can fucking count!" I exclaimed, he hated Saitou. He always did everything in his power to make sure that Jime was never happy. He's always done that, and I've been a victim of circumstance so many times... but for some reason Kenshin and I were always friends after all was said and done... it never made any fucking sense to me.  
  
But then again, little did.  
  
I groaned, "So what is it?"  
  
"I was going to call and let Saitou know about a little... event... that he had been asking about for a while."  
  
And that got my attention.  
  
What kind of an event could my Jime've been asking about?  
  
"What are you talking about? I'll relay the message." My voice was cold, even to my old friend.  
  
"The date is this Friday night."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Devil's Night Massacre."  
  
--------------  
  
End of part two 


End file.
